


lost

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For fuck’s sake, you’ve been reading it upside down!”</p><p>Bucky grabs the map out of Steve’s hands, making sure to give him a complementary glare as he scrutinizes the landmarks. They’ve passed a large sap not a mile back, but it had been arching towards the west, not the north. And the path they’ve been walking is all backwards, considering Natalia’s pre-planned predilections.</p><p>They’re probably a good fifteen kilometers off mark, and they’ve been heading further and further with each labored breath and each wide stride. “Steve, you know I could’ve read this for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> These are posted by request, so if you'd like to request something feel free to message me on [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/mssg).

“For fuck’s sake, you’ve been reading it upside down!”

Bucky grabs the map out of Steve’s hands, making sure to give him a complementary glare as he scrutinizes the landmarks. They’ve passed a large sap not a mile back, but it had been arching towards the west, not the north. And the path they’ve been walking is all backwards, considering Natalia’s pre-planned predilections.

They’re probably a good fifteen kilometers off mark, and they’ve been heading further and further with each labored breath and each wide stride. “Steve, you know I could’ve read this for us.”

“I’m not incapable,” Steve grumbles, though his cheeks are tinged pink with embarrassment. “It was a mistake; even I make them sometimes.”

Bucky snorts. “More than you’d think.”

“Fuck off.”

Steve harrumphs, and Bucky has to duck his chin to hide his smirk. He starts leading them north, assuming that they’ve been headed south for the vast majority of their travels; it seems like the best option.

It’s only when they’re another hour in and Bucky’s side is starting to sting from the exertion that Steve rests a hand on his shoulder and tells him maybe he should take a break.

“Maybe you should learn how to read a damn map,” Bucky bites back, not caring that he’s coming off as petty and immature.

Going by the way Steve’s face sort of… crumbles, he doesn’t take it like that either. He feels bad enough about it that he backtracks, resting a hand on Steve’s chest like he used to whenever the moron got an asthma attack from sprinting too hard after a couple of thugs he couldn’t have taken.

He smiles, leaning forward to sweep his grin over Steve’s cheek. “Hey,” he murmurs. “You were doin’ great, just a little misled.”

“’s not what you said earlier.”

“Fuck what I said earlier, Stevie, you’re the best map reader there is.” It’s a lie, but Steve laughs a little at it. “And you’ve got all this brawn and all this brain, who cares if you messed up reading a map? I certainly don’t.” And he doesn’t anymore, not really.

Hell, he kind of likes being a little lost with Steve. God knows there are worse people to be lost with.


End file.
